Loneliest Nights
by CalypsoAurora
Summary: Stiles Stilinksi goes to Britain for a summer vacation with his father and meets the beautiful Taelor Evans, whom he instantly falls in love with. After a heart-wrenching goodbye and a flight back home, Scott informs his friend about the Alpha back and the missing reports about Boyd and Erica. After a few days, they are found, and have an interesting story... ***ON HOLD***
1. Chapter 1

**"ello! I am starting this fanfic at season 3A, and kindof making it my own. I came up with this idea as a short dream ( I know, weird) but it kinda liked it soo...here! :)**

**TEEN WOLF DOESNT BELONG TO ME, which sucks.**

* * *

><p>"You have to leave." Taelor said, her chocolate brown hair swaying in the wind as she held onto his hand, not wanting to let go.<p>

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you." Stiles said, gripping her hand tighter. Within the short two months of getting to know this girl, he has feel head over heels in love.

"You have to return home and help you friends, Stiles." She replied, looking up into his honey eyes. She never knew she could love a human as much as she does.

"But I can stay here, and help you!" He argued, desperate to stay with her.

"I don't need the help as much as your friends do. From what you told me, they need all they can get." Taelor said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"But...I'm going to miss you." Stiles didn't have a good enough argument and Taelor laughed.

"And I will miss you too, but you need to leave. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning." She sighed.

"Then stay with me for the night. One last time. Please." Stiles combed his fingers through her hair and looked deeply into her pale blue eyes. Instead of answering, Taelor leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. He took no time to respond back, and kissed her back passionately. She broke them apart and smiled, looking at his face for the last time.

"Lets go." She said softly, and they walked back to his hotel room, not leaving until the early dawn of the next day.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. While I was gone, you got a tattoo, found out that there's an Alpha pack coming to town- oh already here- <em>and <em>Boyd and Erica are missing?" Stiles asked his friend, Scott McCall. They were at Derek's penthouse, reviewing what happened in the last few days. Scott nodded his head.

"What have you guys done since I was gone?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Well, while you were away having _fun_, we were here working our asses off, trying not to get killed." Derek growled angrily.

"In my defense, I just found out about all this a little while ago." Scott interjected.

"I wanted you to be a normal teenager for once." Derek argued.

"Guys! Stop. How long have they been missing?" Stiles asked, changing the subject.

"A few days. They ran off, scared. Isaac and I have been trying to find them." Derek said.

"And where's Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"Probably at school, where you two are supposed to be at." Derek pushed the two boys out and closed the door in their faces.

"Glad to see he didn't change when I was gone." Stiles sarcastically said, and Scott laughed as they headed to Beacon Hills High.

* * *

><p>"So buddy, tell me about your girlfriend." Scott asked, slapping Stiles on the shoulder as they sat down in their English class before the bell rang. Stiles blushed and ran his fingers through his longer hair.<p>

"Uhm, ha, well, she's pretty amazing." Stiles said sheepishly.

"Obviously, but tell me about her! All I've seen are the pictures you've sent."

"Oh, well, she's funny and sarcastic, she can actually beat me in a conversation," Scott laughed, "uh, she's very athletic. witty, not afraid to say what she's thinking. Just...amazing." Stiles smiled as he remembered the days they've spent together.

"She sounds perfect for you bro." Scott said, congratulating his friend.

"Yeah, she is." Stiles said as the bell rang. signaling the start of class. As soon as everyone got situated, the sound of phones buzzing filled the air.

"'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A young teacher walked into the class, reading off the text message everybody got, "This is the last line of the first book you are reading this year. It is also the last text message you will receive in my class. Phones off everybody."

The class rolled their eyes, but did what they were told. As Scott looked up, he noticed who was sitting in front of him. Allison. The same Allison that he hasn't talked to all summer. The same one he's in love with. He was too busy noticing her, that he didn't realize that she quickly put a note on his desk.

_We need to talk._

Scott reread the note, and a slimmer of hope built in his chest. He started writing a response when their teacher interrupted. Stiles watched his friend pack his things and leave the classroom. He drummed his fingers on his desk, not comfortable in the silence, when he noticed a bandage on Lydia's ankle.

"Psst, Lydia." Stiles tried getting her attention.

"What?" She said.

"What happened?" he asked, motioning to her ankle.

"Prada bit me."

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer hand-bag. Yes, my dog!" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Didn't you say that a deer flew through your windshield a few days ago too?"

"What are you saying? That its a coincidence?" She asked, and Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "What do they say? Once...twice-" Lydia's voice was caught off as a loud thump came from the window. Miss Blake put down the chalk and walked over to the window, where a small blood stain was noticeable. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her. A giant flock of black birds were flying straight at them, and in no time at all, the windows were shattered and crazed birds were flying through the classroom.

Stiles used his body to shield Lydia, pulling Allison underneath his protection as well. Time stretched by and soon the attack was over with. Feathers and dead birds laid strewn all over the floor, kids getting up, examining their wounds and the room. Stiles, Allison and Lydia looked at each other, knowing that something supernatural was up.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen over Beacon Hills and two teenagers were running through the preserve, something vicious chasing them. The girl tripped over a rock and fell over, struggling to stand back up.<p>

"C'mon Erica, we cant slow down!" The boy said, dragging the girl up to her feet and running again.

"Boyd...I ca-can't." Erica wheezed, her feet slowing down. With her dead weight, Boyd stumbled against a tree, both of them gasping for breath. Growls echoed all around them and their hearts hammered hard. They tried hard to hide their bodies in the dark, but they were pulled out in the clearing, falling to their knees. Erica looked at the ground, tears soundlessly falling while Boyd looked at their attackers.

Standing in front of them were two females, one wasn't wearing shoes, their eyes glowing red. He knew who they were, they've been chasing them for days. The Alpha pack, at least some of them. The one who wasn't wearing shoes grabbed Erica by the neck and yanked her up to her feet, her face in Erica's.

"Hello Blondie. My name is Kali, and I'm here to kill you." She growled and Erica whimpered, moving her face to the side, "Megan, grab the other one." The other alpha did as she was told, and grabbed Boyd by the neck as well, squeezing the air out of his lungs. The two friends closed their eyes, awaiting their death...that never came.

Boyd and Erica were let go as the alphas were thrown to the ground. Another growl was heard behind the two teenagers and they scooted away from the battlefield.

"You." Kali growled and stood up, facing off at the one who attacked them. Boyd and Erica looked over at the one who saved them as she stepped out into the moonlight, a smirk planted firmly on her face.

"Me." She replied in a British accent and growled, claws coming out and her eyes glowing red. Kali did the same and the two werewolves began fighting. The newcomer threw Kali against a tree and she crumpled to the floor, but Megan quickly took her place.

"You killed my husband." Megan growled and tried to claw her face, but the newcomer quickly dodged it.

"And you killed my brother." She shot back, and grabbed her by the neck. Megan struggled to get out, but it was to no use, "Say hi to your husband for me." Her grip on Megan's throat tightened and she threw her to the ground and dug her claws into her chest. A loud scream escaped Megan's mouth but was cut off as her heart was ripped out. Kali gathered herself up and ran off, going to her pack.

Boyd and Erica looked at the bloody death in front of them, not knowing if the British alpha was on their side or not. The alpha threw the heart on the ground and wiped the blood on her jeans, turning to face the two frightened betas and walked towards them.

"You must Erica." She held out her hand and pulled Erica to her feet, "and you must be Boyd," and she helped Boyd up as well.

"W-who are you?" Erica asked quietly.

The alpha tucked a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ears, her red eyes turning back to their original pale, blue color.

"You can call me Taelor." She replied, a genuine smile on her face, "Now, lets go home, shall we?" She asked, and the walked back to Derek's loft.

* * *

><p>"She killed Megan." Kali said as she reached her pack, gasping for breath.<p>

"First Ryan, now Megan. Deucalion, she wont stop until we're all dead." A male teenager said.

"She wont kill everyone, Aiden. Just the weak ones." Deucalion said, messing with his cane.

"Ryan was the strongest-"

"Ethan. Enough. Kali, gather everyone up, I have a plan." Deucalion said and Kali left with a nod. He uncapped the tip of his cane, revealing a sharp knife at the end, "I have a plan." He whispered and threw he can at a picture of Taelor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave reviews on what I should do next! I have some ideas, but I may need help! :) 3<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the ideas I got! I would love more! Please leave any criticism, good or bad. Thank you **

**TEEN WOLF IS NOT MINE, which sucks.**

* * *

><p>"How…how do you know who we are?" Erica asked, breaking the eerie silence that has fallen between the three werewolves. Boyd nodded, thinking the same thing. Taelor looked between the two teenagers, her eyes examining them carefully. They looked the same as they did in the pictures Stiles has shown her back home, and the way they acted showed her that they were 'new' to the whole werewolf thing.<p>

"Let's just say, a bird told me who you were. And that you needed help." Taelor said and she continued walking to Derek's loft, which she has no idea where it was.

"How did you manage to rip her heart out?" Boyd asked softly.

"I've been hunting that pack for a few years now. She wasn't the first one I killed." Taelor said, her eyes trained in front of her. She wasn't happy that she killed Megan, but it had to be done.

"Did she really kill your brother?"

"Yes."

"And you killed her husband?"

"…yes."

"Is that how you became an Alpha?"

"No."

"How did you become an Alpha?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Taelor shot back, a smile dancing on her lips, "I feel like that's another story for a time when death isn't right around the corner, yeah?"

Boyd smiled at her response and relaxed a bit more. He didn't know anything about this British Alpha, but he knew she was on their side. Erica watched the interaction with a smile, glad that there was another female werewolf out there that wasn't trying to kill anybody.

"Now," Taelor stopped when they reached the road, a 1967 Chevy Impala idly waiting for them, "Why don't we get into my car, and one of you can tell me how to get to Derek's loft." They all piled into the car, the two betas excited to get home.

* * *

><p>"Isaac and I will check in this part of town," Derek said, pointing at a section of a map of Beacon Hills, "And Scott and Stiles will take this part." The four of them were gathered in the loft, making a plan to find Erica and Boyd. It's been 4 days, and the full moon was quickly approaching and Derek didn't want those two out there alone.<p>

"What if that scream was Erica?" Isaac asked, scared. The three werewolves in the loft heard the fight going on in the preserve, and they were worried that Erica and Boyd were in trouble.

"It didn't sound like her." Derek said harshly. He instantly regretted being so rash with the young beta, but he was just as worried as he was.

"Listen, I think we shouldn't go out just yet, we need to have a better plan-" Scott was cut off by the sound of the big doors opening. All attention was drawn to Erica and Boyd walking in, banged up with cuts, bruises and dirt, but they were smiling.

"Oh thank god." Isaac said and ran over to his friends, throwing his arms over Erica then Boyd. Derek's harden face fell through and a smile of relief washed over his face as he walked over to his betas. He even threw his arms over them, surprising everybody in the room.

"We thought you were dead." Derek whispered, mostly to himself but they heard.

"Someone saved us." Erica said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Her…" Boyd answered and turned to the door where…no one was. Erica and Boyd looked at each other confused on why the girl wasn't there. She said she was right behind them.

"Who?" Derek asked again.

"This girl. She saved us, she even killed one of them. She-" Erica stopped midsentence.

"One of who?" Derek asked gently, rubbing her back.

"One of the Alphas."

"She killed one of the Alphas? From the Alpha pack? That's why you've been missing?" Derek bombarded them with questions.

"Yes. She said that she was hunting them."

"Hunting?"

"She wouldn't give us the full story." Erica admitted.

"This can be a problem for another day," Scott said before Derek could say anything, "Let's be glad that you guys are here and _safe_." Both he and Stiles hugged the young werewolves.

After a few minutes of double checking to make sure they were okay, and having a little celebration, Erica and Boyd went to bed, followed by Isaac.

"Who do you think saved them?" Stiles asked as soon as they were upstairs.

"I don't know." Derek sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"From what they described, Stiles, it kind of sounded like Taelor." Scott suggested, looking at his best friend.

"That's what I was thinking, but she's not…a werewolf." Stiles hesitated and both Derek and Scott heard his heart skip a beat.

"You're lying." Derek said bluntly, standing up from the couch.

"What? No I'm not." Stiles said, standing up as well.

"Stiles, I've known you for years. You're a bad liar. Plus, we can hear your heartbeat." Scott said, walking towards him.

"I'm not lying, okay?" Stiles said, backing up towards the door, "Look, it's getting late and I promised my dad I would be home at a reasonable hour." He took off and walked briskly to his jeep, leaving Scott and Derek standing there, confused.

"You got this?" Derek asked.

"Yup." Scott popped the 'p' and followed Stiles.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Stiles had gotten home and collapsed on his bed, dialing up Taelor.<p>

"In my room? Why?" She responded. She was in fact in her room…a hotel room.

"Erica and Boyd came back tonight. They said someone saved them."

"Oh, well that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, but they thing is, they described their rescuer and it sounded exactly like you."

"How could it be me? I'm thousands miles away." Taelor laughed.

"They said that their rescuer was hunting their attackers. The Alpha pack. I know that's what you're doing, and if you're here, I need to know." Stiles sounded desperate.

"Baby, if I was there, the first thing I would do is find you, not take revenge." Taelor hated lying, especially to him.

"I know," Stiles sighed and rubbed his temple, "It's just, I don't know. I guess I really miss you."

"I miss you too, Stiles."

"Just…if you do come up, tell me, okay?"

"You'll be the first."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Taelor said, and ended the phone call. She stared at the screen of her phone and threw it on the bed with a defeated groan. Crap, now she's going to have to deal with Stiles when he finds out, because he will eventually.

She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking of a way to get herself out of this mess. Oh, who was she kidding, ever since she became an Alpha and the pack started fighting her, she's been tangled in this mess with no way out.

* * *

><p>Stiles ran up to Erica and Boyd before school started in the morning.<p>

"Hey! Erica. Boyd. Wait." He called, and the two betas stopped and waited.

"Yes?" Boyd asked as soon as the clumsy boy halted.

"Is this the girl that saved you?" Stiles asked, and showed them the picture he took of him and Taelor.

"Yeah!" Erica said before Boyd could, "Wait, who is this?"

"Someone I though was thousands of miles away." He answered, hurt.

"Who is she?" Erica asked more gently.

"Her name is Taelor Evans. She's my girlfriend." He shoved his phone in his pocket as Boyd slapped him on the back.

"Congrats boy, she's hot." Boyd said with a laugh and the three walked up the steps to Beacon Hills High.

"Did you know that she's an Alpha?" Erica asked with a roll of her eyes at Boyd's comment.

"Yes." Stiles sighed, "Just…don't tell Scott or Derek, okay? I'll tell them eventually. Please."

"We won't." Erica said and Boyd nodded in agreement.

"Good, now, if you will excuse me, I need to call Taelor. Again." Stiles excused himself and went back to his jeep, forgetting about classes for the day and determined to get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Please forgive me? School is starting next week, so I'll have nothing but time to write this story in class :) **

**Teen wolf isn't mine!**

* * *

><p>Stiles hopped into his jeep, staring at the picture of Taelor on his phone. She said she wasn't here, but he trusted Boyd and Erica, so why would his girlfriend be lying to him? He sighed and dialed her number once again, leaning back into the drivers' seat. When it went to voicemail, he huffed out a breath and tossed his phone to the side, starting his car. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.<p>

Taelor looked at her phone when Stiles' name lit up. She wanted to answer it. But couldn't bring herself to do so. He was a smart boy, smarter than most people, so he probably figured out that she was hiding something, or that she was in town. She sighed and fell backwards onto the hotel bed. She's going to have to tell him. Soon. She sat up when she felt her phone vibrate again, frowning when she saw his name again. Okay, she was going to have to tell him now. She stood off of the bed and grabbed a jacket, walking out of her room to go find his house. He needed to know.

Stiles pulled into his driveway and stepped out of his car, slamming the door shut. He mumbled to himself as he unlocked the front door, slamming that as well. He really wished she would just answer her dang phone, although it was nighttime over where she was…maybe she's sleeping…no. Boyd said it was her that saved them, she had to be here. He kicked off his shoes with a frustrated sigh and walked up to his room, opening his door and froze when he saw what was in front of him. "Taelor?"

Taelor turned around to face him with a sad smile. "Hey…" She whispered and took a step towards him.

"You lied to me." He stated, closing his door and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow and waited for a good reason on why she did.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I had to. I didn't want you to know because if you knew I was here, then we would be together pretty much every single moment, and I didn't want the Alpha pack to know that you knew me. I didn't want them to hurt you to get to me. I lied to you because I love you, Stiles. Please forgive me…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at him with wide and innocent eyes.

Stiles trailed his eyes over her face and sighed, dropping his hands down to his sides. "It's okay. I understand why." He said and walked over to her, cupping her chin with his hand. "I love you too. Just, please don't lie to me, okay?" He asked and pressed his lips against her forehead, pulling her into a hug.

Taelor nodded and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. She missed him, missed his touch, and now that he was put in risk because of her, she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. "I won't." She murmured.

He rubbed her back and buried his face in her hair. He accepted why she hid herself from him, but it still hurt a bit. "Where are you staying at?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Some hotel by the school." She replied and opened her eyes. "Why?"

"Because, now you're staying here with me." Stiles said with a smile and pulled away to look at her face.

"Am I?" She laughed. "What will your dad think?"

He shrugged his shoulders and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "He'll be happy to see you. It doesn't matter."

"And what am I supposed to do when you're at school?"

"Come to school with me." Stiles said simply, his smile grew a bit bigger.

"School? With you? Stiles, I haven't been to school for awhile…I don't know…" Taelor said timidly. She didn't know if she could handle that many people at once.

"Hey," He tilted her chin up to look at him, "I'll be there. And I'll introduce you to everybody. You won't be alone." He brought his lips down to hers and gave her a soft kiss. "Don't worry." He whispered when he pulled back.

She nodded and smiled up at him. She felt extremely lucky to be with him, and she loved him more than anything. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well, I kinda walked out of school, so I can show you around the town if you like." He replied, smiling back down at her.

"Okay." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him briefly. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>After swinging by the hotel to grab Taelors stuff, they drove back to Stiles' house. He showed her everything and, even though she didn't want him to, he bought her lunch and some new clothes since she didn't pack a lot.<p>

"I still can't believe how much money you spent on me, Stiles." Taelor said as she walked into his house.

"I do it because I love you." He argued back, carrying her stuff for her, even after she told him not to. "What do you want to do for dinner? Dad won't be home until later."

"I don't care. Somewhere cheap." She answered and grabbed some of her stuff from him, walking to his room.

"Allison, Lydia and Isaac are all going to this burger place in a little bit. Do you want to meet them?" He asked, following her up the stairs.

"Do you think they'll like me…?" She asked after she set her stuff down and turned to look at him, chewing on her lip.

Stiles let out a snort and threw the rest of the stuff on the bed. "Of course, Tae. They'll love you." He whispered, walking towards her to wrap an arm around her waist, the other one going into her hair. "You're perfect. They'll be stupid to not like you." He brought his lips down to hers and gently kissed her. Taelor closed her eyes and brought her arms around his neck, kissing back passionately. She pressed her body closer into Stiles and felt him shudder in pleasure, his grip on her waist tightening as he pulled her even closer, no room in between them.

Minutes passed and Taelor had to pull away to breathe. "Uh, I need to change my clothes…" She whispered, still in a daze after that kiss. She would never get used to the way he kissed her, it was too intoxicating and it always left her breathless.

"Yeah. O-Okay." He stammered and walked backwards out of the room, closing the door for her. He could still feel her lips against his, and he brought his fingers up to his lips with a smile. His mind was fogged up with pleasure and love and he briskly walked downstairs to calm his racing heart.

Taelor stood in the middle of his room, breathing deeply, trying to shake the feeling of want. "Calm down, Evans." She whispered to herself and walked to the bags of clothes. She randomly grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a plaid shirt, quickly changing. She checked herself out in the mirror, pulling down the shirt to reveal more cleavage and smoothed down the fabric. She skipped down the stairs and walked up to Stiles. "Is this okay?"

Stiles turned his attention to her and a giant grin broke across his face. "You look amazing. Lydia might get jealous." He said, and quickly brought his lips on hers. "Ready?"

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the burger joint and Taelor sighed, her fingers going through her wavy hair nervously. Stiles noticed her behavior and he grabbed her hand. "It's fine. Just be yourself. Minus the werewolf part." He reminded her with a smile.<p>

She nodded and took a deep breath in, concealing her scent to any other werewolves out there, like Isaac. She agreed with Stiles that they should wait to tell everybody what she is, and why she was here. "Okay, let's go." She muttered and jumped out of the jeep. Stiles came over to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing. He knew how people make her anxious, and it was a little cute.

Allison turned her attention away from her friends and looked at the door. "Hey! Stiles is here, with a girl?" She said, a smile on her face.

Lydia looked over as well and grinned. "Oh my gosh, is that Taelor? You know, from his Europe trip. Dang, she's attractive." Her eyes glanced over her outfit and she nodded her head. "I could never pull off jeans and plaid."

Isaac felt his eyes widen. "Yeah, real attractive." He muttered, receiving a smack from Allison.

"Stop looking at her like that." She whispered harshly before turning her attention to the couple. "Hey Stiles!" She greeted once they got to the table.

Stiles smiled back. "Hey. Uh, guys, this is Taelor. Taelor, this is Allison, Lydia and Isaac." He introduced everybody and sat down in the booth.

"Hello everyone." Taelor said with a smile and sat down next to him.

"Taelor, I must say, you look stunning. Hard to believe that Stiles got you. Plus, your accent makes you even hotter." Lydia said as soon as they sat down with her famous smirk.

"Uh, thank you?" Taelor responded with a glance at Stiles, who rolled his eyes with a smile. Lydia tilted her head, widening her smile in response and looked down at the menu.

"Tell us about yourself!" Allison said with a grin, wanting to know more about this girl.

"Well, I'm from Milan, Italy. I'm 17, born in January. Uh, I moved here for better education, and to be with Stiles. Not much to my story." She said, looking at her boyfriend.

"That is so cute." Allison said and Lydia made an 'aw' noise in agreement, which caused Taelor to blush.

They all made small talk until their order came in, Isaac stealing glances at the Italian girl. Stiles of course noticed, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. The girls didn't notice, but Isaac looked over at the lanky boy and raised his eyebrows, smelling jealously come off of him in waves, which caused him to smirk.

A few hours later, all their stomachs full and their bodies getting tired, Stiles spoke up. "Well, I think we should probably go. We need to get to school early tomorrow so I can show you around." He told everybody but looked at Taelor. She stood up and watched Stiles walk towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you guys." Taelor told them with a smile and followed him out the door, reaching for his hand.

Allison and Lydia smiled after them. "She is so cute. They are so cute." Lydia said.

"And she's so nice!" Allison added. She looked over at Isaac and frowned. "You barely said a word the whole time. What's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Isaac shrugged and drummed his fingers against the table. "Nothing." He said and stood up, throwing a twenty on the table. "Thanks for buying dinner." He walked out of the restaurant, rushing to Dereks loft.

Allison looked over at Lydia, a confused look on her face. "What was that about?" She asked. Lydia just shrugged her shoulders and slid out of the booth, standing up as well.

"I don't know, but I'm tired. Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked. Allison nodded and slid out, following her friend out to her car.

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up the next morning, his arms wrapped around Taelor and he sighed in content. He could really get used to this every morning. His dad was more than happy to see her last night, and was surprisingly okay with her staying in his room. He looked over at his alarm clock and groaned. They should really be getting up, she probably wanted to take a shower. He gently shook her sleeping body. "Taelor? Babe, wake up."<p>

She stretched her body against his and rolled over, facing him. "Hmm?" She hummed tiredly.

"It's time to get up. School, remember?" He laughed quietly, moving some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Come on."

Taelor slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around his room. "Yeah, okay." She mumbled and got out of his bed. Stiles sat up with her and watched her walk to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." She said and shut the door, making Stiles grin like an idiot.

Across the neighborhood, Isaac ran to Scotts house, banging on his door. "What was so important you had to come here at six in the morning?" He asked the newer beta as soon as he opened the door and let him in.

"Stiles' girlfriend? The hot one? I think she is a werewolf." Isaac said, breathing heavy.

"What? How do you know?"

"They came to dinner with us last night. I sensed another werewolf in the area, but it quickly vanished as soon as she walked in. When they left, I followed them back to Stiles' place. It reeked like her and I sensed the same werewolf."

Scott brought his eyebrows together in confusion and sat down on his couch. "So, she came to America for what? To save Erica and Boyd? And why did she kill one of the Alphas?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know…I just know that Stiles is completely in love with her." Isaac said, sitting down next to him.

"We have to tell Derek." Scott said after a moment of thinking.

"What about Stiles?"

"Don't tell him we know."

"But what if he finds out?"

"I'm doing this to help my friend. He'll understand." Scott said and stood up, pushing Isaac out of his house. "I have to get ready for school."

"And what if he doesn't understand?" Isaac asked when he stepped outside. Instead of answering, Scott closed the door in his face, locking it for safe keeping. Isaac huffed out a breath and growled before turning away and running back to Dereks to get ready for school as well.

* * *

><p>Kali smiled as she drove passed Scotts house, Deucalion in the passenger seat. "So, she has a boyfriend?" She said, happy with the information they got.<p>

"Guess we're sending the twins to school today. Tell Aiden to watch for the girl. Ethan can watch for the True Alpha." Deucalion said, tapping his fingers against his knee. Kali nodded in response and drove back to their apartment. The blind Alpha smirked wickedly and hummed with the song. This plan was going along perfectly, he got the girl right where he wanted her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave reviews! I love them! Sorry that this was so short, I'll write a longer one next time :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that I have not been updating. Life is busy, and my extracurricular activities are killing me. I will try to update as soon as I can! Thank you so much for being patient!**

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Teen Wolf, just Taelor.

* * *

><p>Stiles grabbed the hand of the petite girl that was standing beside him, her blue eyes showing her obvious worry. He couldn't help but smile at her, and he quickly leaned down to press his lips against her forehead.<p>

"Taelor, everything will be fine." He whispered, his hand playing with the ends of her hair. He knew that she was nervous about going to school, but he wouldn't let her stay in town without getting education.

Taelor let out a long breath and glanced up at him, her eyes big and round. She didn't like all these people, she didn't even like people to begin with and there were so many here.

"I'm scared." She murmured, her hands automatically playing with the bottom of his shirt. "I don't want to be away from you."

"Don't worry. Dad made sure we had most of our classes together, and Lydia will be in some of your classes since you're apparently crazy smart." He said, his smile growing on his face. He didn't expect that.

She smiled at that, her face blushing, and she looked down at his feet. She self-taught herself back at home, she hated public schools with a passion, but she would do anything for Stiles.

Stiles let his eyes wander over his face, his eyes soft and loving. He knew how uncomfortable she probably felt, but just the fact that she was here for him made him so happy. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a female voice.

"Taelor! God, you look hot!" Lydia said, walking up to them with a wide smile on her face. Her eyes looked down Taelors body and she raised an eyebrow. "Those jeans make your legs look good, and this top," she continued, playing with the fabric, "goes well with your eyes. Makes them pop!"

Taelor laughed quietly and looked down at her outfit. "Thanks, Stiles picked them out." She said, looking up at him.

Lydia raised her eyebrow even higher as she looked at him as well. "Really? Stilinski has fashion taste? Who would have thought?"

Stiles shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah. Shocking, right?" He joked, his lips turning up to a grin. His hand slid down Taelors back slowly, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Taelor smiled and leaned into his side, her eyes returning to look at Lydia. "You look great too."

"I know, I always do." She responded, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "Anyways, I need to go to my locker and get Allison, who's probably sucking Scotts face off, but I'll see you in class." She waved goodbye and walked down the hallway, disappearing in the crowd of teenagers.

"She's…something." Taelor said after a quiet moment, her eye still looking at the crowd of teenagers. She sighed loudly and bit her bottom lip, her touch on his shirt turning into a tight grip.

Stiles snorted in agreement and rubbed her side gently. "She is, but she's a good friend." He whispered. "But hey, stop worrying so much about your first day of school. I'm here for you." He kissed the top of her head, the smell of strawberries from her shampoo engulfing his senses, and smile. "I love you."

She just let out a long breath, burying her face in his chest. She wanted to go back home, was it too late for that? She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, relaxing in his hold. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as if someone was watching her, but she didn't look around because she assumed it was because she was hugging her boyfriend, and teenagers liked to stare.

"I love you too." She whispered into the fabric of his shirt, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the forest, and it soothed her. It reminded her of home.

Across the hall, two brothers were standing by their lockers, their eyes trained on the little brunette hugging a lanky boy.

"That's her? That tiny thing?" Aiden asked, snorting in amusement, "We can easily take her."

Ethan rolled his eyes and closed his locker, shaking his head. He knows what she was capable of, and it scared him.

"Don't get too cocky. She has already killed two of ours, she's dangerous." Ethan whispered to his brother. "Besides, we're here to watch her, nothing else."

Aiden sighed and slammed his locker shut, his eyes wandering over the faces of the other students, his eyes resting on the strawberry blonde nearby. Maybe he could have some fun on this mission. Ethan looked over at his brother then followed his sight, his head shaking.

"You're supposed to be watching Taelor, not other girls." He said, pushing his brother, making him break his concentration.

"I will, I will. " Aiden responded, holding his hands up, a smirk on his face. "Doesn't mean I can't have fun too."

Ethan rolled his eyes and began walking down the hall, ignoring the stares he felt on his back. He glanced back at his brother, who was following closely behind and smiled, his face dangerous.

Scott and Isaac watched them through narrow eyes, a growl escaping them.

"I don't like them." Isaac whispered, feeling the air get stiff and hostile. They were definitely not human, they were werewolves, but why were they here?

Scott huffed out a breath and shrugged his shoulders. He was so done with the supernatural world, but bad things just keep happening to him and his friends.

"I don't know. We'll worry about it later," he muttered, shaking his head. "for now though, show me Stiles' girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Two chapters in one day! Even though they are pretty short...but hey! Its okay, right? I am still sorry about my absence, but I will try and be a good person and update sooner! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf, just Taelor.

* * *

><p>Stiles led his girlfriend <em>(heh, he had a girlfriend)<em> down the hallway to show her where her locker was, their hands wrapped together tightly. He could sense how nervous she was, still, and now her body was tense. He couldn't help but sigh. He tried his best to try and calm her down, but not matter what he said or did, she was still a nervous wreck. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze once they reached her locker.

"Taelor, you need to calm down." He whispered, leaning against the cold metal as he watched her open her locker. "Everything will be fine, you're just over-thinking things." He reached up and tucked some hair behind her ears. He lips turned up into a soft smile, and he trialed his hand down her arm.

"I am calm." Taelor lied quietly, ignoring his gaze. She was beyond the point of being nervous, she was so overwhelmed with everything. She didn't understand why she was so scared, she was an Alpha, she shouldn't be this anxious around teenagers, around humans. But yet, here she was, chewing on her bottom lip as she stared in her empty locker.

Stiles sighed and looked around, debating on what he should say next since it seems like she was completely ignoring every word that rambled out of his mouth. His eyes locked on his friend, who was already staring over here with a weird expression.

"Hey, theres my friend Scott. Do you want to meet him?" He asked her, turning his full attention back to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Who?" She murmured, turning to look at him, then looked across the hallway to try and guess which one of these boys were friends with him. She turned her gaze back to Stiles and gave him a small smile, reaching up to wipe a fuzzy from his cheek.

"His name is Scott," Stiles replied, smiling from her soft and warm touch. "I know he's been dying to meet you since I've met you so…" He let his voice trail off as he grabbed her hand again, kissing her fingertips.

"Oooh, the Scott?" Taelor asked, her smile growing. She remembered the stories he used to tell her, the good ones at least, and it made her eyes sparkle in amusement. "Of course I would like to meet your friend. I need to see my competition." She joked, giving him a playful wink and a giggle.

Stiles laughed lightly at that and he rolled his eyes at her immaturity, though he did enjoy it, a lot. He glanced back over at his friend and motioned for him to come over, his stomach twisting with his own anxiety. This was a big moment for him, his best friend meeting the love of his life. What if they didn't like each other? What would he do? Oh god…

"Hey." Scott said, a friendly smile stretched on his face. He quickly glanced over the girl, who he knew was Taelor, before he looked over at Stiles, who looked like he was about to have a panic attack. He turned his attention back to the girl and smiled wider. She sure was pretty.

"Hello." Taelor said in return, leaning closer to Stiles unconsciously. She couldn't help but feel like his friend was sizing her up, as if he was calculating her and what she was. Was there a possibility that he knew what she was? No, because she promised Stiles she was going to keep everything a secret, so she kept herself hidden. Stiles glanced between the two and sighed silently.

"Scott, this is Taelor, my, uh, girlfriend." He said, smiling between the both of them. His hand moved to the small dip in her lower back as he pulled her closer. "And Tae, this is my best friend Scott."

Taelor couldn't stop the small shudder that went through her spine from his little touch, but she quickly hid it with a smile but not before Stiles noticed. He smirked proudly from that, and stood up straighter.

"Scott, nice to finally meet you." Taelor said, shaking his hand. "By the way Stiles talks about you, I'm worried that you'll steal him away here pretty quickly."

Scott laughed at that joke as he shook her hand in return, his eyes filled with amusement as he looked at Stiles.

"Yes, you should be worried. We've been in love for years." He said, nudging Stiles playfully. He really like her already, she was funny, and drop dead gorgeous. Plus, he didn't sense anything different about her, didn't smell the familiar stench of werewolves. Maybe Isaac was just losing it, or jealous.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head at them, even though he did find it really funny. He could tell that they were going to get along well. Good, he didn't have to worry about anything. Expect that he hide the fact that his girlfriend was an Alpha werewolf, which was on a murderous rampage to seek revenge for her murdered family members against the same Alpha pack that they were having issues with. Yeah, nothing to worry about.

By the time Stiles started paying attention to their conversation again, they were already laughing like they've been friends for years, and he noticed that Taelor was no longer leaning against him like she usually does when he gets nervous. His lips twitched up in a smile and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her face, watching the way her eyes lit up as she talked, or how she has one dimple on her right cheek every time she smiled or laughed. He was crushing so hard on her, he couldn't believe it.

The bell from above signaling the start of the day made him jump and he focused back on the conversation in front of him. Where did the time go?

"Alright, so I'll see you guys at lunch, alright?" Scott said, giving them one last smile before he walked away, heading towards his first class.

Taelor watched him leave for a moment before she turned her body to face Stiles, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"So, we have first period together, right?" She whispered, resting her chin on his chest, smiling up at him. She could just stare at him all day, his golden eyes sprinkled with brown honey always seemed to be filled with such happiness that she couldn't help but smile wider.

"Mhm," Stiles hummed, his lip smelting into a smile as he stared into her pale blue eyes, "We should probably get going now so we can get seats next to each other."

Taelor hummed softly and reached up to kiss his neck, her lips trailing up to his smooth jaw. Sometimes she couldn't stop her inner wolf from feeling lustful, and these were one of those moments. She nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled his sweet scent.

"Mmm… Taelor…" Stiles murmured, trying not to close his eyes and succumb to her desire, even though he really wanted to. "We're at school, you cant do this to me. Not now."

Taelor just kissed his jaw line some more, her kisses light and feather like, and she hummed against his skin. She should stop, but his skin was so soft, and the way he smelled turned her on. Plus, she could sense his own arousal, and it made her smirk.

Stiles rested his hands on his hips, his nails automatically sinking into her skin as he tried to control himself and not push her against the locker and do what he really wanted to do to her. How could she do this to him? Have this much control over him? It was unbelievable. After a few agonizing minutes of keeping himself at bay, he clenched his jaw and pulled back, resisting the strong urge to kiss her and let his hands roam up the bottom of her shirt…

"Tae, we need to go to class." He whispered, his voice laced with lust. "Please, not now. I won't be able to stop myself when I start. We can do it after school."

Taelor tilted her head and looked over her face, her eyes clouded with many different emotions. She puckered her lips in thought but eventually let out a sigh, her hands going down to grab his.

"Alright, let's go." She murmured, pulling him away from the lockers and towards their classroom. "But just wait until after school, because I really want you…" She leaned over and kissed his lips, letting the kiss linger for a moment longer.

Stiles let out a groan of protest and bit his bottom lip, then started dragging her to their first class. He had to distract himself from her, she was such a minx sometimes, and it drove him crazy.

Aiden ducked behind a corner and watched the couple walk by, the stench of love and sexual desire engulfing his nose and he restrained himself from coughing in disgust. Couples were gross, he preferred one night stands more than anything. No commitment there. He kept his eyes on them as he followed behind, his hands stuffed in his pocket. He still found it hard to believe that this little thing was capable of murdering two of their Alpha. They were savagely ripped to shreds, and this girl looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. She was stunning though, her body was the definition of perfection, and he found it hard to believe that she actually liked this lanky excuse of a boy. Maybe he could swoop by and steal her, since he was the perfect match for her. Yeah, that seemed liked a solid plan.

The last minute bell ran above him and he watched them walk into their class, holding hands. It was sickening. He smirked at the idea of ruining their relationship and stealing her away, and he turned his back on the classroom, walking towards his own class. He couldn't wait to tell Deucalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? I would greatly appreciate any ideas you guys have!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS! I am so sorry for the lack of updates on both my stories! I have been busy with college things, and getting my poem published, and a bunch of other lame excuses that you guys don't care about, but I AM BACK! Please don't hate me! Enjoy this short chapter, and keep the reviews coming! **

**If you enjoy this, you are more than welcome to visit my Wattpad page (same username) and check out my TW story there. It's DerekXOC.**

**Thank you again for being so amazing and patient!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my character Taelor.**

* * *

><p>Taelor looked up at the clock, watching the seconds drag on until lunch. Until she could see her Stiles again. She smiled at the thought of being reunited with him. Realizing what she was sounding like, she shook her head. She never realized how dependent and obsessive she became towards the lanky boy, but she couldn't stop herself from falling, hard. There was just something about his honey eyes and lopsided smirks that drove her crazy, and she loved it.<p>

The bell snapped her away from her thoughts, and she quickly grabbed her things, walking pretty quickly to her locker. She still didn't know this school that well, so she didn't know where Stiles' locker was, so she just waited by hers.

"Hello."

Taelor turned around, expecting to see her boyfriend, but was met with something much different. She looked over his sharp jaw line and forced herself to not narrow her eyes as she quickly inhaled his scent. He didn't smell like a werewolf, but she still had her guard up.

"Aiden," he said, extending his hand out for her to shake.

Taelor hesitantly reached forward and shook his hand, having no trust towards this boy.

"Taelor..." she murmured, dropping her hand the moment he let go.

Aiden smiled and tilted his head to the side as he eyes dragged down her body. She was just the type he went after, and it made it even better that she was the focus of their main hunt.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl," he said, leaning against the lockers beside her.

Taelor cleared her throat as her lips formed a tight line, and she gave him a forced smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking around to see if Stiles, or Scott, was anywhere to be seen.

Aiden licked his lips and resisted the urge to growl. He wasn't used to this lack of attention. and it made him want to rip Stiles apart for this.

"What are you looking for?"

Taelor looked back at him and gave him a smile.

"My boyfriend," she said, looking back down the hallway to find the lanky boy.

Aiden rose and eyebrow and smiled back at her, loving the botch tone she had with that.

"Oh yeah?" he asked quietly, moving closer so his mouth barely touched her ear. "Well, when you want something more, come find me." His hand slid down her back and before she could do anything, he turned and walked away, leaving Taelor standing in one place, her body tense and anger rolling off her in waves.

She was angry that he would do something like that, touch her body like that. She didn't even notice that Stiles walked up to her until he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tae?" he whispered, his other hand coming up to stroke her cheekbone.

Taelor focused on him and huffed out an angry breath before moving forward, resting her head on his chest. She didn't say anything say anything at first, she just stood there, inhaling his soothing scent to calm her down. Luckily, Stiles knew what she was doing, and he just rubbed her back softly.

"Sorry," she whispered after a few silent moments, pulling away from him.

"What happened?" he murmured, tucking some chocolate hair behind her ear. He was concerned.

"Just some dumb boy trying to hit on me," she spat under her breath, grabbing one of his hands to keep her calm.

Stiles couldn't help but smile at that. She got this upset because some boy was trying to get in her pants? Of course he was a little jealous, but he felt reassured by the way she was overreacting. It made him know that she only loved him, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Who?" he asked, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I don't remember... Andrew? Adam? Something with an A I think," she answered, smiling at the touch of his lips. She was no longer tense or angry, he had this effect on her to make her forget all her troubles. Well, most of them.

Stiles just hummed at that, and kissed down her face to her lips.

"Just forget about him," he murmured against her soft lips, kissing her again. He couldn't help it, he needed to feel that familiar touch of their lips together.

Just as Taelor wanted to make things more heated, someone cleared their throat behind them.

"We're at school, remember guys?" Scott said, making them pull apart quickly, and he laughed at them, "We have lunch then two more class periods. Think you two love birds can wait until then?"

Stiles smirked and wrapped an arm around Taelor's waist, pulling her close.

"I don't know Scotty," he said with a wink as they started walking to the cafeteria, "She makes me do things..."

Taelor smacked him in the chest before he could finish that sentence, smiling at the both of them.

"I don't make you do anything you don't want to do Stiles."

Scott laughed and clapped Stiles on the shoulder.

"She's got you there buddy."

Stiles' face turned a light pink, and he gave them an embarrassed smile, leading them both to their usual table. Allison and Isaac were already sitting and waiting for them.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he mumbled out, pulling a chair out for Taelor.

She gave him a smile as she sat down, saying a hello to Allison. She noticed that Isaac tensed up slightly when she sat down beside him, but she pretended not to notice.

Stiles and Scott sat their backpacks down in the seats they wanted before heading off to get food, Stiles getting Taelor something to eat.

"How are you liking Beacon Hills High so far Taelor?" Allison asked, giving her a friendly smile.

"I like it. Everyone is so friendly here," she replied, looking between the two of them, her eyes lingering on Isaac for a second longer.

Allison nodded.

"I remember when I was new. Lydia pretty much announced that we were best friends the moment I walked in," she joked, looking up as that strawberry blonde walked over, sitting down beside her, "Speak of the devil..."

"Were you guys talking about me?" Lydia said, giving them her signature smile, "Of course you guys are, I am the center of attention." Her eyes looked over Taelor briefly and she smiled even wider.

"You look stunning," she said, nodding her head in approval.

Taelor smiled back and laughed under her breath.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The girls got into a conversation about their day at school, Lydia talking about the different outfits and how people don't know how to match colors, when Stiles and Scott got back to them.

Stiles put down a tray in front of Taelor and sat down beside her, smiling over her face. She looked like she belonged here, she was smiling and laughing with everyone else, and it made him so happy.

She looked down at the food then looked up at him, giving him a soft smile as her hand rested on his thigh.

"Thanks," she murmured, leaning back in the seat.

Stiles smiled back and kissed her hair lightly, then looked around at the table, getting in the middle of the lacrosse conversation.

From afar, Aiden and Ethan watched their table, Aiden retelling his brother what happened in the hallway before lunch.

"You better watch yourself," Ethan warned, shaking his head at his lustful brother, "Just because she doesn't know that we're the new members of the Alpha pack, doesn't mean she wont figure out. I say stay away from her, I don't want our hearts ripped out."

Aiden just snorted and gave him a smirk.

"I'm going to get her on my side, then we take her down," he said, licking his lips as he turned his attention back to the brunette, "She'll never see me coming. I just need to get her away from them."

Ethan scoffed and laughed at his ignorance.

"Anyone can see how madly in love she is with Stilinski. That plan will never work."

Aiden just flashed his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Watch me."

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN, sorry for how sucky I am at updating, but hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter! I will update more often!<strong>

**Follow, Fav, and leave reviews please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I decided to give a small filler chapter in here as a plea for forgiveness. I know it isn't much, but I know I wont be on this much in the next few days because I shall be on vacation so here's this!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters, just mine; Taelor.**

* * *

><p>Taelor sighed as she fell back into Stiles' bed, feeling fatigued and worn out from her first day. She never would have thought that high school would have been this draining; she didn't understand how Stiles managed to do this and still be full of energy.<p>

"Come on," Stiles said, hovering his body over hers, a playful smirk dancing on his lips, "You can't be that tired."

Taelor groaned in response, sliding her hands lazily up his sides and to the back of his neck.

"I am that tired," she whispered, a small smile growing on her lips.

Stiles laughed under his breath and slowly laid his body on top of hers, his hands tangling up in her soft, dark hair. She was so beautiful, even when she was whining like a princess. This actually reminded him on their first night together.

_It was after their second date, they went scuba diving and was on the water the whole day and they were both tired, and he invited her back to his hotel for dessert. They stayed in his room, on his bed, and he couldn't help but look over her beautiful yet petite body. It made him smile._

_"What?" Taelor whispered, laying on her back, looking over at him with a small grin._

_Stiles cleared his throat and laid down beside her, his hand grabbing hers._

_"Nothing," he whispered, licking his lips in thought._

_She smiled wider at him and pulled him closer, making his body start to lay on top of hers. She liked the heat he gave off, it made her inner wolf growl with delight. Everything about him made her wolf happy._

_Stiles smiled down at her and traced her cheek bone with his thumb, his hand sliding into her brunette locks. Her skin and hair was so soft, it distracted him from what she was saying._

_Taelor sighed when she realized he wasn't even paying attention to her, and she leaned up slightly, brushing her lips against his. Not quite a kiss, but it was enough for her to catch his attention. She saw his face turn a deep red, and a smile stretched across his face._

_"What was that for?" he whispered._

_"You weren't listening to me," she responded, tilting her head to the side, smiling right back at him._

_His tongue swept across his lips to get the remains of her taste, and he gathered up all of his courage and leaned down, kissing her softly. He was surprised when she started to kiss him back, her hands sliding to his upper arm, squeezing his skin gently._

_This was the first time that Stiles had ever felt this much love for one single person before._

"iles..."

He heard her soft voice off in the distance, and it made him snap back to reality.

"Stiles." Taelor said again, her hand on his face, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah?" He said with a smile, kissing her lips.

"You were staring off into space," she laughed, relaxing when she realized he was okay.

"I was thinking about the first time we kissed," he admitted sheepishly, licking his lips like he did the first time.

Taelor raised an eyebrow as her smile was replaced with a smirk, and she moved her body underneath his, making their hips rub against each other.

"Yeah?" she whispered, her voice having just the small hint of lust and seduction in it. It caused him to shudder.

"Mmhhmm..." he hummed, kissing her again.

She opened her mouth more, giving him access that he eagerly took, and their tongues fought inside her mouth. She loved kissing him like this, it made a growl escape her throat.

Stiles always loved it when she did that, letting her wolf take over. It was hot, and sexy, and he knew that he had to make her lose some sort of control for her to do that.

Before things got too heated, Taelor pulled away, earning a groan of loss from Stiles.

"Why?" he whined, leaning forward to kiss her again but she moved her head to the side to dodge him.

"Because silly," she laughed, pushing him off of her and making him fall beside her on the bed, "You're dad just pulled up in the driveway. And you have to do your homework."

Stiles groaned again and closed his eyes, not wanting to do anything but makeout with her. She noticed this and laughed at him again, kissing up his jaw line to his earlobe, and she gently bit it.

"But I might give you a special surprise tonight. If you're good," she whispered in his ear, and she immediately felt arousal roll off of him.

"Surprise?" he whispered, feeling his pants grow a little bit too tight. They've only had sex once, the night before he left her and came back to Beacon Hills, and he dreamt about it every night since.

It was amazing.

Taelor hummed and started to kiss him neck, nibbling on his skin to tease. She pulled away from him and tossed the blanket over his body when she heard a knock on the door, and she got up to open it.

"Hey Tae," Mr. Stilinski said, giving her a smile. She was such a sweet girl, something he knew his son cherished, and he was happy they found each other, they were good for each other.

"Hey Mr. Stili-"

"Call me John," he insisted, holding a hand up to stop her.

"John," she whispered, her smile growing.

"Well, sorry if I interrupted something," he said, glancing at his son who had his face covered and his lower half of his body under blankets, "But I wanted to tell you two that I have to go back in tonight so I wont be at dinner."

Taelor nodded in understanding.

"That's fine. I was just telling Stiles that I wanted to stay in tonight anyways, the first day made me tired," she said with a laugh, and John laughed with her.

"Alright then. I'm going to take a quick nap then I'm leaving," he said, smiling at Taelor and giving his son an odd look before he left.

Taelor closed the door and sauntered back over to Stiles, sitting on his hips. Not only could she smell how turned on he was, she could feel it. She leaned down and started to kissed down his jaw to his neck again, sucking on his skin.

Stiles put his hands on her waist, squeezing her gently as he groaned under his breath. She knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

"Stay in tonight, huh?" he moaned, closing his eyes and licking his lips as pleasure surged through him.

Taelor hummed against his skin and pulled away to look at the mark she made on his skin, which caused her to smile.

"Yeah, this way I can give you your surprise," she said, her voice dripping with lust, and her eyes flashing briefly.

The sight of those red eyes made him exhale a pleasured breath, and he raised his hips a little in want. He didn't know if he could wait until his father left, much less until tonight.

Aiden was sitting in a car parked on the other side of the street, and it took all in him to not gag or throw up in disgust. The smell of their lust and want for each other was making him disgusted, and he wanted nothing more than to tear them apart and make her his.

He wanted to dominate her, let her know what its like to be with a real a man. A werewolf. An Alpha.

He didn't even notice that his hands tightened against the steering wheel until he looked down, his hands white. He growled out a breath and started the car, speeding back to their hideout.

He still hasn't told Deucalion who her boyfriend was, he wanted to take care of that puny human himself.

Aiden wanted Taelor all to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW, FAV, REVIEW, ANYTHING!<strong>

**Thank you for reading and for not leaving!**

**You're all wonderful human beings :)**


	8. Please help!

**_Hello!_** I am very sorry that this is an actual update but this is the only moment I truly have to write, so this will be a quick plea for help!

I am currently in a writer's block, and would very much appreciate some help.

I know how I want to get to the to the climax of this story, but I don't know how I should get there, so if any of my readers would like to offer some ideas on how to get from point A to point B, I will be very happy!

If I like any of these ideas, and I do happen to use them, I will give the credit to the appropriate writers, so please, HELP!

I will update this as soon as possible, but I am starting college next week so I don't know when.

Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading and sticking with me!

_**Love you all!**_


End file.
